First Kiss
by Merina 2
Summary: Jasper and Alice share their first kiss. Jalice, fluff, oneshot. CURRENTLY BEING DRASTICALLY RE-EDITED.


**WARNING: This story was written several months back, right at the beginning of my fanfiction and general writing. I was inexperianced and writing for my own fun - not trying to be clever or famous or grammatically correct. So if you looking for some better written stories, I suggest you check out some other of my more recent stories via my profile page :D**

**But if your not bothered, and can look past some occasional cheesiness and dodgy lines, keep reading. Thanks!**

**This is my version of Alice and Jasper's first kiss, taken from my un-published Alice and Jasper meeting story. See an at end for more info :D**

* * *

I couldn't take my eyes off Alice.

We were sitting, again, on our place by the riverbank. Both of us were side by side, and I'd moved a little closer to Alice than normal, our backs up against a thick tree trunk. The silent forest was behind us, and the moon above, throwing its glinting rays down and again onto Alice's flawless skin. She'd closed her eyes, and because of this I had an excuse to look at her, because she would never know…

Once I'd looked once, I couldn't stop.

Would I ever get over how beautiful she was? No, I doubted I would. Even if I spent the rest of my eternity with her…her beauty would never lessen. Not one bit. I half-smiled at the thought of eternity with Alice – the expression was becoming easier every time. Would she truly want to spend…_forever_, with _me_? I still could barely believe her words from earlier.

_I'm never leaving you, Jasper. Not if I live to be a thousand years old, I'll never leave your side. Surely you know that…?_

I did now.

I found my gaze drifting to her lips again. They were perfect, just like the rest of her. How easy it would be to just…

Alice sighed deeply, breaking my runaway thoughts. Her breath was against my face and I breathed it in just like last night. I still couldn't identify it. It wasn't really vanilla at all, it was…Alice. Alice's scent.

I was closer than I should have been, but I found myself not caring. I knew she wouldn't push me away, or move back. Alice wasn't like that. Not with me. The thought made me smile again. Alice's eyes fluttered open suddenly and met mine.

"You're watching me again," she sang, smiling up at me.

"I am. I sometimes wonder how I keep my eyes off you for more than a second, Alice." I shook my head, unable to think of words big enough to describe her beauty. "You are…exquisite."

Her smile was as breathtaking as usual. Both of simply smiled at each other for a second – but then something changed in her expression. Her emotions changed from pleased – to _that_ emotion. It was stronger than I'd ever felt it – and I was suddenly, terribly aware of how close we were. I felt one of Alice's tiny hands close around mine. I could reach out and touch her so easily…so easily…

Very, very hesitantly, I reached up and trailed my fingers across her cheek with the tips of my fingers. Her skin was as smooth and flawless as her hand – and it felt so good under against my skin. We were so close…

"Alice," I breathed softly.

I had nothing to go on. No experience to go by. But my eyes were on her lips again, and I suddenly wanted, more than anything in the world, to kiss her.

I placed my hands, feather light, on her face, cupping it in my hands. Never taking my eyes from hers, I very slowly moved towards her. She didn't move an inch. I paused, centimetres away, her sweet breath mingling with mine, lost in the gold of her eyes. I could draw back. With anyone else, I would have. But this was Alice. And I trusted her completely and utterly.

Gently, and very, very tentatively, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. They were soft, and sweeter than anything I'd ever tasted. They moulded to mine perfectly; like they'd been made to be together.

Alice sighed in contentment, her lips parting and her hands moved up to twine round my neck. She deepened the kiss, moving her lips to reach mine more fully. Something seemed to be on fire inside me. I felt my hands tighten round her face, one sliding round to stroke against her hair. My lips were responding to hers – I wanted more, more of her, more of her kisses. Something incredibly strong was starting inside me. Her lips were so soft and perfect and her scent was all around me, and hers became faster; she moved close to me, her hands twisting in my hair and her lips eager against mine. I responded at once – the emotions were soaring, tumbling over both of us, and my mouth was suddenly urgent, desperate on hers for more, more of her scent, more of her. My hands locked round her, one sliding up her back, the other tangling in her hair and she moaned quietly, her arms also tightening. Our mouths were desperate against each other, moving together so easily, automatically, fast and hungry.

I clung to her, crushing her body against mine. I didn't ever want to let her go, ever let my Alice move away from me, keep her locked in my arms, her wonderful scent around us and my lips on hers, and even when she drew back I couldn't leave her alone, my lips sought her neck and I was kissing her again, gasping words, stroking her body, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear, because _I knew_ what the emotion was, I knew I was right, and knew what that feeling was that she felt when she looked at me and I'd felt more and more during my time with her, because it was so obviously, _undeniably _love, and _I loved her_, I loved her more than life itself, more than anything on earth and more than blood or money or anything, anything, I _loved _her, Alice, I _love you,_ _I love you…_

"…_I love you_, Alice…_I love you_, I love you _so much_…_Alice_…_my _Alice…"

The words tumbled out, blurred into one another in their speed, and marred by my kisses, but I hardly cared. Because the best part of it all, and the part that made me feel happier than I'd ever felt in my whole wretched life, was that _she _was gasping almost exactly the same things back to _me…_

"_I love you_…Jasper I _love_ you, I've _always_ loved you…_my_ Jasper, I _love_ you _I love you_…

I clung to her, the words still pouring, our lips still moving, the emotions still filling me up and making me want to moan with pleasure….and I didn't ever want to stop. I wanted to freeze time and stay at this moment, free of shame, free of memories, free of Maria, free of the real world – just me and Alice, this moment, loving each other undeniably, unconditionally, irreversibly, forever, forever, _forever_…

I love you, Alice. I love you.

* * *

**I used to imagine this scene so often, and this is how I always saw it. This is MY version - I know you may have pictured it differently, but I always thought of it like this. **

**As I said, this is a preview of my Jasper and Alice meeting story. I don't know if I'll ever publish the rest - I probably ill someday, as I've written twenty three chapters (AAAHHH!!!) , but they're drafts and un-edited at the moment. So...don't expect it for a long time, if ever. But please do review and tell me what you thought of this :D**


End file.
